With the population of the smart electronic products, the capacitive touch panel has been widely applied in kinds of electronic products, such as smart phone, tablet and etc. The present capacitive touch panels can comprise the added on capacitive screen, such as G+G (Glass+Glass), GF (Glass Film), GFF (Glass Film Film), OGS (One Glass Solution), and the embedded capacitive screen, such as On cell, In cell. In the recent years, the people demands the user experience of feeling light and thin, which starts the competition of three technologies, OGS, On cell, In cell. The In cell has unique advantage in the manufacture process, which can make product lighter, thinner, more transparent to satisfy the requirement of the clients better. Thus, the In cell touch display device must become the mainstream of the touch display device.
As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a plane diagram of a common electrode layer 100 of an In cell touch display device according to prior art. The common electrode layer 100 is divided into a plurality of driving regions 101 and a plurality of sensing regions 102. The respective driving regions 101 comprise the corresponding driving region electrodes inside. The respective sensing regions 102 comprise the corresponding sensing region electrodes inside. Specifically, the driving regions 101 are aligned in a rectangular array, and sensing regions 102 are located between the driving regions 101 of two adjacent columns. The driving region electrodes of the two adjacent driving regions 101 (in short of driving region pair) in the same row are electrically coupled with the driving lead line 103. With the existence of the sensing region 102, the bridge connection is required for arranging the driving lead line 103.
FIG. 2 shows an arrangement of driving lead lines 103 shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the flat layer 200 and the gate isolation layer 300 are located in order under the common electrode layer 100. The flat layer 200 comprises data lines (due to the data lines, the metal connection line 302 cannot be arranged in the flat layer 200 to prevent the mutual interference of the metal connection line 302 and the data line) and a plurality of first vias 201. The gate isolation layer 300 comprises a plurality of second vias 301 and a plurality of metal connection lines 302. For each driving region, two first vias 201, two second vias 301 and one metal connection lien 302 correspond thereto. The driving region electrode of one driving region 101 sequentially penetrates the first via 201 and the second via 301 right below to be electrically coupled with one end of the metal connection line 302. The driving region electrode of the other driving region 101 sequentially penetrates the first via 201 and the second via 301 right below to be electrically coupled with the other end of the metal connection line 302. Significantly, the driving region electrodes filled in the first via 201 and the second via 301 and the metal connection line 302 construct the driving lead line 103 for coupling the aforesaid driving region pairs, together. Obviously, for arranging the driving lead line 103, two layers structure needs to be drilled in order. The flat layer 200 is thicker in general (such as 2 μm, which is twenty times of the thickness of the gate isolation layer 300). The process difficulty of drilling via is more increased. Therefore, the manufacture process of the In cell touch display device according to prior art is complicated, and the yield is low.